A More Profound Bond
by CassBoy
Summary: Naomi podia quebra-lo de todas as maneiras que quisesse, mas não podia quebrar aquele que era o vínculo mais profundo. Tag para o 8x16, spoilers leves e minha imaginação sobre onde Castiel estava.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Angst - Slash Dastiel - Nada explícito, mas fala do amor entre um humano e um anjo que assume a forma de um homem. Beware.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (Que tarda mas não falha, :p)

**Sinopse: **Naomi podia quebra-lo de todas as maneiras que quisesse, mas não podia quebrar aquele que era o vínculo mais profundo. Tag para o 8x16, spoilers leves e minha imaginação sobre onde Castiel estava.

* * *

_**A More Profound Bond**_

Castiel sentiu o chamado ressoando em cada vibração de energia de seu corpo imaterial. O reflexo se espalhou no corpo físico que tomara de Jimmy Novak, ondas de choque por cada nervo e fibra, mas ele não podia demonstrar nenhum sinal daquilo. Limitou-se a ficar parado, preso às correntes gravadas com _sigils_ nas quais fora colocado, depois de sua última resistência.

Naomi o observou, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa, mas para alívio do anjo de olhos azuis logo o traço de suspeita passou. Em seu lugar, a arrogância e o ódio que sempre estavam presentes no olhar dela. Castiel não a condenava. Sabia como era se sentir traído, abandonado, sem nenhuma outra saída a não ser tomar medidas extremas. No fundo, sabia que Naomi estava fazendo o que pensava ser o melhor para seus irmãos.

O que não significava que concordava com ela. Como era mesmo que os humanos diziam? A estrada para o inferno era feita de boas intenções. Tudo o que ele queria era salvar seus irmãos, mas terminara como um tirano impiedoso que quase os dizimara. Isso sem falar em sua maior perda.

A lembrança fez o chamado ressoar novamente, dolorosamente e ele quase se traiu. Naomi achava que tinha o controle completo sobre ele. Mas nem mesmo com suas técnicas de tortura ela conseguira penetrar no segredo mais profundo do anjo. Ela não fazia a menor ideia. Quase nenhum deles fazia. Quase nenhum tinha vivido o que ele tinha vivido. Ainda eram crianças sem um pai, e Naomi era apenas a que tinha mais poder.

Era claro que eles monitoravam os Winchester. Castiel ainda não sabia exatamente qual era o papel deles nos planos de Naomi, mas obviamente eles eram importantes. Mas havia uma coisa para a qual eles eram completamente cegos – e não era por feitiços, runas, _sigils_ ou qualquer coisa assim.

Se fosse Sam, eles ouviriam. Não que o anjo não sentisse afeto pelo Winchester mais novo. Mas era diferente. Com Dean era diferente. Quando Dean rezava para ele, ninguém mais podia ouvir. No momento em que seu nome saía dos lábios do caçador, Castiel podia senti-lo, as palavras reverberando em seu ser. Era mais do que ouvir, era mais do que qualquer anjo poderia compreender.

Dean e ele dividiam um vínculo profundo, um vínculo mais profundo do que qualquer anjo e um humano poderiam ter. Tudo o que Castiel queria era poder desaparecer dali e responder à pergunta que Dean, seu Dean, tinha lhe feito. Mas mesmo que as correntes não o prendessem, havia Naomi.

Castiel ainda não estava completamente livre do controle da mulher anjo. Ela mexera com sua cabeça, fizera coisas com ele que não compreendia. Por ora, ele tinha consciência, mas resistir era difícil. A qualquer momento poderia voltar a ser seu soldadinho. Sua tentativa de fuga lhe rendera as correntes, mas temia o que outra pudesse trazer. Não por ele, mas por Dean. Ela havia feito ameaças que ainda faziam arrepios descerem pelas costas do receptáculo do anjo. Estava atado e nas mãos dela.

O anjo não pôde evitar se encolher minimamente quando ela se levantou, um brilho meio sádico, meio raivoso no olhar normalmente indiferente dos celestiais. Sabia que mais uma sessão de tortura teria início, que ela tentaria novamente ter o controle completo sobre ele. Apegou-se a única coisa que poderia salvaguardá-lo naquele momento.

"_Onde está você, cara?", _a voz de Dean disse, no recanto mais profundo de sua consciência. Enquanto gritava de dor, Castiel buscava a imagem daqueles olhos verdes, do rosto pontilhado de sardas, do sorriso raro. Enquanto seu ser se quebrava aos poucos, lembrava-se do toque das mãos em sua pele, dos lábios suavemente pressionados aos seus, da língua quente e molhada, do caçador dentro dele e de todas as sensações que somente Dean Winchester era capaz de dar a ele.

Só podia fazer aquilo e rezar para que ele o esperasse, que não perdesse as esperanças nele. Porque Dean era a sua única esperança. Porque aquele vínculo era o único que Naomi não poderia quebrar.

* * *

**Mini nota da Anarco:** Dastiel é amor. E tenho dito. S2

**Nota do CassBoy: **So much love! A tag é curtinha, mas esses últimos episódios têm tido tantos Dastiel feelings que me inspiram.


End file.
